


Camp Hash-Blood

by mahalidael



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Everyone is high, Gen, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahalidael/pseuds/mahalidael
Summary: A bunch of demigods accidentally eat weed brownies and hilarity ensues. Updates on request. Tell me who you want to see stoned.





	Camp Hash-Blood

Nobody suspected anything when Percy showed up to camp with brownies.

 

Percy was handing out brownies indiscriminately, like one does when they appear unannounced with sweets. “Hey, seaweed brain, I need some help cleaning the weapons shed so — are those blue brownies?” Annabeth said as she passed.

 

“Yeah, want some?” Percy said, swinging the yellow brownie tin towards his direction. Annabeth took a brownie from the tin, which was incidentally when Piper and Leo passed by. “Hey, Pipes! Brownie for you. Leo too. Careful with the wax paper.”

 

The brownies passed hands several times. Percy swept by the infirmary, handed the tin off to Will, who gave it to Nico, who gave Jason a couple before finishing them off. Only after Nico finished did Annabeth’s phone ring.

 

It was about thirty minutes after Percy had arrived and whipped out the brownie tin of doom. Annabeth was starting to feel… odd. Not bad. Just odd. Like her blood pressure had mysteriously gone up. She was sitting on a bench staring at the horizon when she picked up the call.

 

“Annabeth!” Sally Jackson said on the other end. “Is Percy there?”

 

“Uh… no?” she muttered. Her mouth felt strange. “Why?”

 

“Did he eat any of the brownies I gave him?”

 

“Yeah, he — he ate some. I ate some. A lot of people ate some.”

 

Sally winced audibly. “Ohhh no.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I had writer’s block, and, um… Somebody at the university sold me it, said it would help me out… I made two batches, one with pot and one without but—”

 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

 

“—I ate two of mine an hour ago and I’m—I’m not high,” Sally admitted. “I guess Percy grabbed the wrong batch.”

 

“Oh, lord. Oh no,” Annabeth said.

 

Annabeth stood up and promptly fell face-down into the grass.

 

“Annabeth? Hello?”


End file.
